


You Keep What You Kill

by Aer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Altering parts of bleach canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, M/M, On Hiatus, Sort Of, Taking what I want from canon and running cackling into the night, Time Travel, changing some of the lore, in general, various other characters - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: “I am here for one reason, and one reason only, Urahara Kisuke. And that is to keep Kurosaki Ichigo from killing Aizen Sousuke.” Brown eyes were flat and cold, sending a shiver down Kisuke’s spine in a way only a few things could. He let a smile empty as winter stretch across his lips.“Then perhaps I should just kill you first.”





	1. Conversations at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was... supposed to be for UraIchi Week. Massive fail on my part there. Any way, this is a sandbox I haven’t played in for a VERY long time, so please forgive me if I goof a few things up. Also, I’m ignoring a lot of the shit that happened after Aizen because wtf.

“There will be no going back from this. It’s a one way trip.”

“We didn’t have anything to go forward _to_.”

“You’ll have even less back there.”

“It will still be better than this.”

“So eager to get away from me? I’m hurt!”

“You know I don’t mean you. Idiot.”

“...I know.”

“...I’m going to miss you. Miss... this.”

“You’ll find me again.”

“Knowing you, _you’ll_ find _me_ first.”

“It’s like you know me or something.”

“...”

“...”

“...It’s going to be hard.”

“Are you going to let that stop you?”

“ _Never_.”

“That’s my Ichi.”

“Fuck off, Geta-Boushi.”

_Laughter. And then- darkness._

* * *

Kisuke felt the shudder down to his very bones. An _earthquake_ of spiritual pressure had just torn through Karakura, rattling anyone and anything even the slightest bit sensitive to its effects. But unlike an earthquake, whose aftershocks could sometimes be felts for days, as quickly as the enormous pressure appeared, it was gone, leaving a ringing silence in its wake.

Kisuke’s glasswear rattled quietly in its wake.

The scientist frowned. That reiatsu... It had been familiar. Strangely so, for surely he would have remembered encountering anyone that powerful.

He slipped into the main room. Tessai met him, a grim expression in his eyes.

“You don’t know what it was, either.” It was not a question. Kisuke may have strove for inscrutability, but even he could be shaken.

“That pressure. It blanketed all of Karakura, strongly enough that I could barely breath.” He murmured. Tessai nodded.

“So?”

Kisuke flipped his hat onto his head, shadowing his eyes. “So now you call Yoruichi and I start looking. We can’t let anything interfere with our plans, not now.”

Anything so powerful and so unknown could not be allowed to interfere, not when events had finally been set into motion. He left, Tessai’s voice murmuring quietly behind him.

The reiatsu might be gone now, but it’s owner had made a mistake in allowing an Onmitsukido to ever get a taste.

* * *

The streets were alive. The stranger wandered the streets, breathing in the pulse of the city. The air was flooded with thousands of lives, each inhabitant impressing their existence onto the world with an indelible stamp.

Closing his eyes and tipping his head back, he inhaled.

Rough, dirty, glorious _life_ permeated every inch of the world.

He’d missed this.

Opening his eyes, he headed on, drawing the dark cloak of night around him.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

The streets were dead in their silence. After the thunderclap of power had rang through Karakura, even those incapable of consciously sensing its presence had withdrawn, their instincts screaming at them to hide, to _get away_ from the predator in their midst.

Kisuke darted swiftly through the shadows, chasing the wisps and eddies of power the presence had left behind. It lingered on his tongue, rich as chocolate, bitter as tears. He frowned, slowing slightly as he realized it was leading him to the riverbank... The riverbank where Kurosaki Masaki had died so long ago.

As the thought flitted through his mind, Kisuke forced himself to shunpo even faster. If this was some new scheme of Aizen’s he could not allow it to go on. Kurosaki Masaki was still far too sore a spot for Ichigo-kun to risk it.

Reaching the riverbank, he compressed his reiatsu in as far as it would go, hiding in the darkness as he peered towards the shadowed shape standing silently on the riverbank. The cloaked figure was motionless. He couldn’t even hear it breathing.

Long moments went by in a frozen tableau. Kisuke watching the figure, the figure... standing. Until, motion so slow as to be nearly imperceptible, the hood turned in his direction. The face beneath the hood was completely hidden, and yet Kisuke could _feel_ the stranger lock eyes with him.

They had sensed him?

Equally slowly, the figure raised an arm and beckoned him to join them.

Well, with such a kind invitation, how could Kisuke refuse?

Between one second and the next, he flash stepped next to the stranger- the fact that he was within their guard and well within striking distance undoubtedly noticed.

Kisuke smiled lightly, tipping his hat down. “You know, it’s considered a bit odd, lurking at riverbanks at midnight.” He said cheerfully.

The figure snorted loudly, incongruous with their solemn air. “Says the man stalking the lurker. One is odd, but the other is downright criminal.”

Kisuke smirked. “Ah, but I am merely a concerned citizen noticing suspicious activity.”

“By hiding in the shadows and watching? There’s someone suspicious here, and it’s not me.” The figure fired back.

Kisuke chuckled softly before sobering. “Nonetheless, you are suspicious.”

“You could feel me.” The figure observed, sounding unsurprised.

“ _Everyone_ felt you.” Kisuke corrected. “Even the alley cats are hiding. Didn’t you notice how quiet it was?”

The figure’s head tilted back. “Quiet... No. A place so full of life could never be quiet.” They corrected. “I have heard true silence.”

Their head turned his way, once again that hidden gaze sending a shock of lightning down his spine. “You know it well, Urahara Kisuke. True silence can only be found when death is all that is left.” Kisuke stiffened, hand darting to his zanpakuto’s hilt. “It is an ugly sound.” Unaware- or rather, _ignoring_ the danger- the figure shook their head and turned back to the river. “It is something I never want to hear again.”

“How do you know who I am.” His grip tightened.

A sigh, a suggestion of a smile. “I know you.”

“That’s not an answer.”

This time, they turned to face him head on. Kisuke took a step back, gaining the distance to draw his blade.

“Perhaps this will help.” Their hands raised towards their hood, making to pull it back. The motion caused the front of the cloak to part, ever so slightly.

Kisuke was Onmitsukido and a genius. He didn’t need much. The barest sliver of a sword, the hint of a hilt, the suggestion of the shape of the tsuba- he was leaping back before it have ever completely registered, Benihime singing free from her sheath.

The figure just laughed, and finished lowering his hood. Kisuke’s lips drew back in a snarl.

“Aizen!”


	2. Once More, With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, it really is exactly what it looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the response to the first chapter really encouraged me to get this done! Kind of short, but the stopping point was too perfect.

The orange hair was the first thing he saw, still eye catching as ever. Then, the hard brown eyes, mouth set in a thin line. No amusement there now. 

For a second, Kisuke stared. Why adopt the form of Kurosaki Ichigo, only to leave the blade the same? Kyōka Suigetsu was the deadest of giveaways as to who he was truly dealing with. Then, the rest of the sight before him registered. This was not the Kurosaki Ichigo that had left his shop this afternoon. 

The scars were the first difference. Several thin scars, obviously the work of some sharp blade, glinted silver in the light of the moon, splitting one eyebrow and lining both cheeks. The hands, still gripping the hood, were mottled with burn scars, hastily patched and dark. 

The face was older, too, far more mature than the Kurosaki Kisuke knew could ever be. 

His eyebrows snapped down into a confused scowl. “What could you possibly gain, looking like that, Aizen?” 

The man facing him snorted. “Yeah, you never change, Geta-Boushi.” He dropped his hands to his sides, seemingly relaxed. Kisuke didn’t. The facade of an older Ichigo smirked. “I’m not Aizen. Not that you’ll believe me, right?”

Kisuke’s lips pulled back in a smile. It was not amused. “At least you’re intelligent enough to realize _that_.” He goaded.

The other man continued to surprise him. He laughed. Short, but genuine sounding. _Ichigo_ sounding, and that was a very rare phenomena, one Aizen would have had very little opportunity to hear. “Yeah, you know Aizen pretty well, huh.”

Kisuke didn’t move but to slide one foot back, ready to strike. He was Onmitsukido, he was shinigami, he was death itself. Whatever Aizen was playing at here, he was a fool to come to Karakura alone. Kisuke’s grip tightened, eyes narrowed. All he needed was an opening... The imposter sighed, tilting his head until overlong bangs fell into one eye. And Kisuke struck, the momentary blind spot in his opponent all he needed. Benihime’s blade lanced towards the obscured side with lightning speed. Even if it was an illusion, Kisuke couldn’t stand to look at this war torn facade of his student one moment more. 

Kisuke’s blade was a blur. The other’s wasn’t even that. 

A millisecond before the strike hit, Kyōka Suigetsu _appeared_ in its path. There hadn’t even been a glimmer of movement. One minute, his path to cut the other man’s head off was clear. The next, it was gone. The clash rang through the night. 

“You warned me about this...” The imposter sighed, shaking the hair back out of his eyes. “But damn, I’d forgotten how stubborn you were.” The words were nevertheless warm with fondness, and that alone was enough to make him wonder. 

Kisuke gritted his teeth. This was an illusion, he reminded himself. Anything and everything could be going on, and he couldn’t trust his senses. Especially not those of the heart, which screamed it was his student that stood before him, down to the overwhelming reiatsu weighing down the air and melting like chocolate on the back of his tongue. 

He took a step to the side, circling. Brown eyes tracked him, before Aizen- and it had to be Aizen, nothing else made _sense_ \- smiled.

And then he did something that left Kisuke completely frozen, mind blank with shock. 

Flipping Kyōka Suigetsu around, he grabbed the blade and in one smooth motion, _broke it in half_ over his knee. The crack was clean and bright, completely incongruous, as it echoed through the night. Twisting the tip in his hand, the... the _maniac_ tossed the broken half of his zanpakuto to Kisuke. It was only a lifetime of honing his reflexes that let Kisuke catch it. He was too busy reeling. 

_No one_ broke their _zanpakuto_. _Ever_. 

And for _Aizen_ to... Kisuke snapped his head up, searching for where Aizen must have hidden himself, undoubtedly about to strike after having shocked his opponent so very badly- His eyes fell upon perhaps the last sight he would have expected. 

...The strange facsimile of Ichigo was still there. His smile hadn’t wavered. He gestured at the blade fragment gripped, white knuckled in Kisuke’s grasp. 

“You know the weakness, right?” 

Kisuke’s eyes blew wide. 

He did. It had been one of the hardest won pieces of knowledge he’d ever gained in his life. And this... this _person_ had just given him it. 

The word fell from numb lips. 

“Ichigo...?”


	3. Tea and Time Travel and Death Threats, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking happens. Of a sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are great! I honestly wasn’t expecting such a reaction to this. Also, sorry for the late replies, but my policy with this fic is not to respond until I’ve finsished the next chapter. Seeing the unread messages in my inbox gives me motivation to get this thing going!

Scarred lips crinkled up in a smile. “Took you long enough.” Ichigo- and it was, somehow, Ichigo- quipped. 

Kisuke didn’t quite dare lower his blade yet. Ichigo glanced down at it, and sighed. “Same old paranoid Kisuke.” He sighed, before sheathing the half of the blade he still held. He eyed the piece of metal in Kisuke’s hand. “I’m gonna want that back at some point, but you can keep it for now. We’ve got a lot to talk about, and I don’t want you thinking I’m faking something.” 

Kisuke rubbed his thumb over the flat of the shard, nodding his thanks. Things were still just too bizarre. He finally returned Benihime to her sheath and, now gesturing with his cane, invited. “To the shop, Kurosaki-kun? I think you owe me an explanation.” 

Ichigo’s eyes glinted. “I bet you’ve got at least five theories about all of this already, and just want me to confirm which one’s right.” 

Kisuke paused. If nothing else, this version of Ichigo knew him very well indeed. “Perhaps!” He chirped. 

Ichigo shook his head, looking exasperated and yet fond. 

“Yeah, sure.” He turned, looking out at the river. “This isn’t the place for this kind of conversation, anyway.” Kisuke tilted his hat down over his eyes and didn’t say anything. Who knew what this Ichigo might associate with this place? 

A long moment later, Ichigo sighed and took a step back, twisting on one heel and gesturing in the direction of the shop. “Lead the way.” He offered. Kisuke fell into step, not quite daring to expose his back. 

“Really, shouldn’t you know the way by now?” He murmured teasingly. A long silence answered him.

“Of course.” Ichigo finally said, voice rough. Kisuke didn’t know what to say to that, and so the walk continued in silence. 

Kisuke pushed open the door, noting the silence. Tessai must have gone out. He slipped in quietly, nonetheless. He wanted answers before he’d have to give any. Ichigo followed him, equally quiet, and all the more notable for the silence. Kisuke led the way to the kitchen, where he pointed to the chairs. “Take a seat. Tea?” 

Ichigo’s eyes glinted. “I thought you’d decided you didn’t want to kill me?” 

Kisuke feigned hurt, though even that was to hide the surprise. How well did this Ichigo know him, to banter like this? Before he could ponder further, Ichigo shook his head. “No, no thank you.” He sat, and tipped his head to the other chairs. “There’s no point in putting this off any further, anyway.”

Obligingly, Kisuke sat down. It wasn’t as if he was going to disagree with anything that might get him an explanation for this. 

Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms. “So, did you want to guess?” 

Kisuke blinked. He was greatly beginning to dislike this sudden ability to set him on the back foot. Still. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the mature features, the scars, and most of all, the changed attitude. 

Kisuke was a genius. More than that, he was a genius who knew exactly what kind of tech he’d develop if ever afforded the opportunity- or the need. 

“Time travel.” He finally spoke. Not that that answered even a fraction of the questions he had, but it was a start. A smirk flitted across his guest’s lips. 

“Yeah, I told him you’d figure it out.” 

Kisuke blinked. “...him?” A scarred hand flipped in a dismissive gesture. 

“You. From the future.” 

Kisuke made a face. This was all too strange. “Glad to see you have more faith in me than... myself.” He offered dryly. 

Ichigo chuckled, perhaps even more dryly than Kisuke. “Call it a lack of faith in my ability to hide... well, everything.” 

Kisuke snorted. He was fairly certain that the pulse of power the traveler had released upon his arrival could have awoken the _dead_. And not those that still walked the worlds, either. 

Ichigo just shrugged at him. 

“So...” Kisuke prompted. The differences might be there, but this Ichigo was clearly just as inclined to reticence as the one Kisuke knew. “What prompted... all this?” 

“Ah. I did promise you answers, didn’t I.” Ichigo agreed, seeming distracted as he eyed something that Kisuke couldn’t see. The distance in his eyes lasted only an instance before they snapped back to Kisuke’s. The intensity in them was enough to take his breath away, as they bored into him. 

“I am here for one reason, and one reason only, Urahara Kisuke. And that is to keep Kurosaki Ichigo from killing Aizen Sousuke.” Brown eyes were flat and cold, sending a shiver down Kisuke’s spine in a way only a few things could. He let a smile empty as winter stretch across his lips. 

“Then perhaps I should just kill you first.” 

Ichigo had the nerve to laugh. 

“You could try.” 

Kisuke doubted the other even saw him move. Between one second and the next, he flickered from existence, only to reappear, a single finger resting on the time traveler’s pulse.

He’d killed with less, and they both knew it. The brown eyes that met his were calm. 

“See what happens.” 

The blade of reiatsu formed with barely a thought. At this range, it would barely take a twitch for it to slice his jugular clean through. For the promise of the future this time traveler spoke of, a future where he had succeeded, where they had _won_. Urahara Kisuke was willing to do almost anything to see that come to pass. 

His finger twitched...

And the reiatsu blade dissipated. Ichigo smiled at him. “Yeah, you know that’s not the full story.” Alas, he did.

Kisuke sighed and turned away. Screw the answers, he needed tea. Or sake. Or both. He began going through the familiar motions, only to have an unfamiliar set of hands gently push him aside. 

“Here. Let me. It’ll be a damn sight better than yours.” Kisuke couldn’t even bring himself to engage in any playful banter. He hadn’t even gotten the whole story and he already felt _exhausted_. He just stepped back and watched a stranger that treated his kitchen like it was his own. 

It only seemed like moments later a cup of steaming tea was pushed into his hands. He took a sip. It was exactly how he liked it, of course. 

Ichigo, a similar cup in hand, returned to the table. “C’mon, Geta-Boushi. I’ve got a long story, and the night’s gonna be short.” 

Kisuke collapsed into the seat opposite him. “I don’t think this is going to be good for my heart.” He observed wearily. 

Ichigo smiled at him. It was a bitter look. “Imagine how I feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get a summary drop! Aka what happens when you write the summary before the fic, but love it and want to keep it.


End file.
